Historic Love
by CureAnimeLover
Summary: An Aztecshipping fanfic! Yay! Yuma and III are secretly dating, but what if a certain older sister gets a little suspicious? I hope all of you Aztecshipping fans like this! It's a gift from me to you! NEWS FLASH: I decided to make this one-shot, into a series of one-shots! I'll even take requests!


Me: Yay! Finally an Aztecshipping story!

Yuma and III: (eye twitching)

Me: Oh relax guys! You haven't read the story yet!

Yuma: I was hoping not to.

III: Me too.

Me: (sticks tongue out) You two clearly don't recognize a great yaoi story when you see one!

Yuma and III: (sweatdrops)

Me: Let's start the story!

Yuma: You forgot the disclaimer.

III: **Disclaimer: She DOESN'T own Yugioh Zexal. And it's a good thing too.**

Me: AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?

Yuma: Just start the story.

* * *

The gentle wind blows throughout the city as a 13-year old boy ran quickly to his house. Two of his friends ran after him, out of breath.

"Hey! Yuma! Slow down!" Tetsuo shouted.

"We're running out of breath!" Kotori panted. But Yuma didn't hear them as he rushed into his house. Yuma's older sister, Akari, took notice of him and caught him by the shirt.

"Akari! Let go of me! I have to get ready!" Yuma yelled as he struggled to get out of her tight grasp. Tetsuo and Kotori caught up to him and were both panting heavily.

"Yuma! You should've waited for us!" Kotori yelled angrily.

"Yeah!" Tetsuo agreed. Akari looked at her younger brother and sighed.

"Yuma, you better tell me what's up! Why do you need to get ready?" she questioned him sternly. Yuma suddenly realized that he forgot to tell his older sister about his plans.

"Relax Akari! I'm just having a friend over for dinner, that's all!" he explained as shortly as he can. Akari narrowed her eyes at him and loosen her grip a little.

"Do I know this friend?" she further questioned. Yuma swore that Akari would make a great interrogator.

"He's the one that joined us for lunch!" Yuma answered.

"That kid with pink hair?" Akari asked, wrinkling her nose. It's not that she doesn't like the kid. It's just that she doesn't know much about him.

"YES!" Yuma replied, still squirming. He REALLY needed to get ready. Finally, Akari let go of him and gave him a stern stare.

"I guess it is ok, but I need to know more about him." she replied.

"You could just ask him when he comes over!" Yuma said as he ran upstairs. When he reached the attic, Astral appeared before him.

"Yuma? Aren't you going to tell Akari that you and III are dating?" Astral asked. Yuma gave him a hard stare.

"No! If I say that, she'll freak out." Yuma said. Astral hovered over him and thought for a while.

"But she'll eventually find out Yuma." Astral pointed out. Yuma gave a shiver as a thought of Akari finding out entered his mind. He quickly shook his head and looked at Astral.

"Then I'll try to make it subtle." Yuma replied. The spirit rolled his eyes as Yuma was anything but subtle. But never the less, Astral returned to the Emperor's Key. Yuma arranged some artifacts that were sure to impress III and then he went to take a quick shower. By the time he was finished, there was a knock on the living room door. Yuma quickly hurried to the door before Akari even reached for the handle and opened it. There standing in front of him was his true love, III. **(Me: Ok, maybe that sounds a little fairytale-like. I don't know, what do you think?)**

"Good evening Yuma." III said and gave him a single red rose. Yuma quickly pulled III in and hid the rose from Akari.

"Come on III, I want to show you some more artifacts!" Yuma said excitedly, but Akari blocked his way.

"Yuma! We have to have dinner first! I want to know, what's his name? III?" Akari said.

"Yes, that's his name. Plus, is it ok with you III?" Yuma replied.

"It's fine with me Yuma." III answered and smiled. Akari eyed the two suspiciously and cocked an eyebrow. When everyone was seated, they started to eat. In between bites, Akari would look at the two boys sitting with each other.

"So III, how old are you?" Akari asked. III looked at her and answered.

"I'm fifteen." Akari's eyes widened and looked at III again. He's about the same height as Yuma, but he's actually older than him?

"I know I don't look like I'm fifteen." III replied, noticing the confused look on her face.

"Ok, how long have you two known each other?" she questioned.

"We meet during the World Duel Carnival." he answered. "So, not too long." For the rest of dinner, Akari questioned III about lots of things. But when she asked about his family, III didn't say anything.

"He's a bit sensitive about his family." Yuma said, defending III. III looked at Yuma gratefully and Akari sworn she saw him blush. After dinner, Yuma quickly took III to the attic.

"Hey! Yuma! What are you two going to do in there?" Akari shouted.

"I'm just showing III some of dad's artifacts!" Yuma replied.

"Ok." Akari said slowly. Then she went to her room to write an article. In the attic, Yuma was showing III the artifacts his dad has. Yuma already put the rose in a vase he has.

"So what do you think?" Yuma asked. III shifted his gaze to Yuma and smiled. He blushed when he saw III's cute smile.

"I love them!" III exclaimed. Yuma smiled back at him and got out a packet of cards.

"It's for you." Yuma said shyly. III took the packet and looked at them.

"Yuma, you didn't have to give me something." III said.

"I insist." he replied. III slowly tore away the wrapping and his eyes filled with joy. Yuma got him some new OOParts cards.

"Thank you." III said softly. Yuma looked at III and then hugged him.

"You're welcome." Yuma replied. III leaned in and press his lips gently against Yuma's. Yuma added a little more force and poked III's lips with his tongue. III let Yuma's tongue slip in and they both moaned quietly. Then the couple went down to Yuma's room and Yuma playfully shoved III onto his bed. The two continued kissing each other and enjoyed every minute of it. Gently, Yuma took off III's coat while III took off Yuma's vest. Then they took off their shoes, socks, and pants. The two were having such a great time, everything around them was unnoticeable. The couple started to experiment with each other and after a few minutes, they just lay beside each other. The two started to put back their clothes, but only put managed to put on their underwear and pants when Akari came in.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" she nearly screamed. The couple looked at her in embarrassment and neither could muster up a word. Astral appeared and shook his head.

"I knew she was going to find out sooner or later." Astral said, his right hand on his forehead. Yuma looked at him in annoyance and forced himself to look back at his sister.

"We were just…" Yuma couldn't explain THIS to his sister. The two were still half dressed.

"You two were what?" Akari pressed. Since he obviously can't hide this from his sister, he decided to tell the truth.

"Akari, III and I are a couple." Yuma confessed. Akari just stood there, mouth wide opened. She tried to say something, but it came out as a squeak. Finally she managed to say something.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly. She was still in shock from the revelation.

"I was afraid you'll never let me see III again if I told you." Yuma said guiltily. III took Yuma's hand and clutched it tightly. It was obvious, he didn't want to be separated from Yuma. Akari looked at the two and sighed.

"I guess I could allow you two to date, but on one condition." Akari said. Yuma and III were both extremely happy about this, but were curious about the condition.

"You have to tell me all about your dates." Akari announced. Yuma agreed to the condition and looked at III. III's eyes were teary and Yuma wiped them away gently. Then Akari went outside to give the couple their private moment. She had a small smile plastered onto her face. Yuma and III both kissed each other, happy to still be together.

* * *

Me: Wow, that was hot!

Yuma and III: (blushing badly)

Me: Oh come on! Even though I like Aztecshipping, I still love Teaserviceshipping better.

Yuma: I only like him as a friend.

III: I only think of him as a friend.

Me: I believe you. Anyway, what will IV say to this story.

IV: What story?

Me and Yuma: (quickly ran away)

III: Read and Review.

IV: (reads story) I'm going to kill her! III is mine! (chases me in anger)

III: I like how he's so possessive! X3


End file.
